Ballet Shoes
by Baying-for-the-Moon
Summary: A young girl walks home from her ballet recitle. Next thing she know, some dude is staring down at her with a sharp thing pressed to her throat. Weird.
1. Prologue

Hey guys! I know you hate me for not updating my other three stories, but everything I write is crap, and ProngsLovers computer is broken. So yeah, you can shoot me, but I've had this idea for a while, and I figured what the heck, maybe it will help me get over writers block. Sorry again.

* * *

Spin. Leap. Dip. Twirl. A young girl moved to the alluring beat of the music currently playing in the crowded stadium. She moved in the timeless art of graceful expression. Twirling one last time, she bowed. One leg extended in the front. Back leg bent. Feet parallel. Head down. Wrists crossed, hands limp. She held her pose for a full minute as the crowd loudly clapped. Flowers were thrown, and the clapping only increased as she picked one up, put it between her lips, and slowly danced off the stage. The crowd continued clapping as more items were thrown onto the newly crowded stage. The lightly curled ebony hair bounced as she danced, turquoise eyes glistened happily.

As congratulations were received, a smile never left her face. Happy look fading slightly hours later as she left, ballet shoes tied over her shoulder, pink rose in hair, and soft new teddy clutched to her chest.

As rain began to trickle lightly, a car swerved, missing the girl by inches. She flinched. Falling, throwing hands in front of her face, she let out a high pitched shreik.

The young woman driving later recalls waking up at home with a horrible hangover. She doesn't remember drinking. And for some reason, she had a weird dream with cars, flashing lights, disappearing girls, and ballet shoes.


	2. Great! They speak Japanese!

**Well, I guess I'm keeping up with my reputation of being a horrible up-dater even with new stories now. I'm just going to stop apologizing for a month now. I'll only apologize after a month and a half now. Maybe then I'll actually update in time. **

**Sorry, hp fans. Working on birthday right now. Sorta got over rwriters block. Prongsies computer still isn't fixed yet, so that's hindering us a little.**

**Still wont update Siren's till done with birthday! Bear with us!**

* * *

Maiko groaned softly. She slowly opened her eyes only to have them meet a pair of dancing blue. The boy's lips moved, but Maiko just heard gibberish. She stared at the young man blankly for a second, before leaning up on her elbows to feel the back of her head._ I must have hit my head...I can't understand a word he's saying..._

The boy-who she could now see looked close to her sixteen years-continued to seemingly speak, yet Maiko couldn't understand a word he said. After getting no response, the boy sat back on his haunches with a puzzled look on his childish face. He gave her a frustrated look as she just stared blankly.

A shout came from behind the blond haired boy, and he turned around, shouting something back in that strange language of his. _Why does that gibberish sound so familiar..._

A second face appeared over the boys, this time of a young blanched_. Does that girl have pink hair?!_

The girl said something to her, and when she didn't respond, sent the boy the same puzzled look that had graced his features just moments before, and seemingly asked him a question. The boy shrugged in response, and the woman's green eyes turned their puzzled look back to her._ Green eyes...Who do I know with pink hair and green eyes?_

Suddenly, a third head popped up behind the other two. The pink-haired girl didn't seem surprised, but the young man jumped and yelled at the new ebony haired edition.

Maiko could only stare in shock._ There's no way..._

Taking a long look at the - now three - curious faces above her, she shot up. Pointing a finger at the three ninja in front of her, she shrieked their names.

"Naruto! Sakura! Sai!" The team, who had jumped back as she had jumped up, were now glaring at her with distrusting expressions (well, maybe not Sai, but how often does he really have an expression). Naruto's also remained confused, creating a quite comical effect. He was obviously trying to place her in his mind, perhaps imagining her younger self.

She could only continue to stare in shock._I must have hit my head harder than I thought! I can't be in Naruto! I'm hallucinating! That's it! I've finally cracked! _

Suddenly, a silver-haired man dropped from the canopy above Maiko to land just feet in front of her. She shrieked loudly. Asking the teens behind him a question, he never took his eyes off her now terrified face.

Maiko immediately recognized him. Hatake Kakashi-the famous copy nin. _It's amazing how I still remember everything even though I haven't watched the show in years... _Vaguely registering an explosion from Naruto (along the lines of -she assumed- 'wouldn't we all like to know'), she included the copy-nin in her gaze.

His one eye held no emotion as it contemplated her. She stared back, trying to convey innocence through her gaze._ It's not working! He's still glaring!_

The ninja spoke to her._ Oh shit._

Maiko just shot him a helpless look. Kakashi spoke again, this time more forcefully. Maiko's expression just turned worried. Sending a pleading look to the teens behind the older ninja, she held onto a shred of hope maybe one of them could help her.

The silver-haired man took a step toward her, which she answered with a step back. That was obviously a mistake however, as he was immediately behind her, and she squeaked when something cold and sharp poking the edge of her jaw. _Great. He probably thinks I was tyring to escape or something._

When she leaned away from the metal automatically, she was un-ceremoniously yanked into a pair of -quite toned- arms. Faster than she could comprehend, they were racing through trees, heading the what she assumed to be Konoha.

Looking around, she discovered herself in Sai's arms, Naruto and Sakura on either side of them. She didn't see Kakashi, but considering he was a ninja and she wasn't, that didn't exactly mean much.

When she squirmed slightly, re-distributing her weight, Sai shot her a blank, yet somehow cold, look. Tightening his hold to the point of almost painful, he was obviously warning her what could happen with one false move.

What seemed like seconds later, they arrived at a large gate. It was immediately opened, and they proceeded to leap roof-to-roof towards the largest building in the city.

Arriving at their destination, they were admitted by two masked guards._ I remember them...They were some special ninja or something...What were they called...._

After climbing what seemed like a million stairs, and passing a fair deal of ninja, Maiko got a sneaking suspicion they weren't headed to the welcoming committee._ Not that I didn't already know that...It's nice to dream though._

Finally reaching he double-doors she had realised they were heading too, they stopped at the desk of a woman she recognized as Shizune. _She looks older than I remember...Then again, I never did watch Shippuden. I just read about it. I'm just happy I knew who Sai was..._

Shizune looked up from her work with a tired yet friendly expression on her face, which turned business like as soon as she saw Maiko._ Geesh! What's with ninja! So distrusting!_

Kakashi appeared suddenly, causing Maiko to jump slightly, though she was beginning to get used to people appearing out of thin air. He and Shizune spoke for a moment, before Shizune disappeared through the double doors. They were quickly shut behind her before Maiko could see in, however.

Shizune scurried back out minutes later, and the five of them into the room.

_Great. I'm seeing the Hokage._

* * *

**I will love you forever and ever if you review! Even though I'm a horrible up-dater :(**


	3. Hokage and Friends

**I'm sorry it took so long to update! But stuff happens, you know? Good news, though: It's summer! That means more updates! Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Maiko looked around the spacious room as they stepped in. _Wow. It seems so much bigger in person... _She gazed around for a moment more, mind wandering to a more innocent time, when her childish pleasures included the luxury of the innocent obsession with characters. _Tsunade was always one of my favorites._

She felt a quick jab between her shoulder blades. Starting, she discovered the occupants of the room staring at her. Her eyes rested on the stonic face of the Fifth Hokage. Maiko smiled at her tentatively. Her face didn't change.

She, like everyone else, said something that held the essence of a question. _Well, they certainly lack originality. I mean, honestly! They have yet to do anything but ask me something in a language I CAN'T UNDERSTAND! Ahem. Idiots._

The Hokage turned to the ninja beside her. She said something to him, and he nodded. Stepping up to stand in front of Maiko, he examined her closely. When his gaze started to become uncomfortable, Maiko raised an eyebrow, and asked him pointedly, "Yes?"

He continued to stare at her intently for a moment more, and Maiko began to grow agitated. Finally, the ninja stepped back. He shook his head at the Hokage, and she let out a frustrated sigh._ What the hell was he trying to do?!_

Tsunade once again gazed at her. She was beginning to get frustrated. Thanks to God, someone burst through the door at that precise moment, and Maiko was saved from the problems her inevitable 'WHAT?' would have caused.

The ninja, like _everybody else_, scurried over to the Hokage and they spoke. Tsunade waved a hand toward Maiko, as if to say 'Can you fix it?'.

The ninja, who Maiko could now see looked vaguely familiar, walked toward her. He spoke to her. All her patience lost, Maiko snapped, "What?!"

This ninja, unlike the rest, smirked. His hands suddenly moved into different positions in rapid procession. _Wasn't that how they did a power th...Oh shit! _Maiko jerked, and her foot twitched as if to take a step back, but suddenly, a weird sensation spread from the top of her throat down into her chest.

Maiko doubled over, coughing violently._ What did he do to me?! _Everyone in the room reacted to this. A chorus of voices roared at once.

"What's happening to her?"

"What did you do to her?!"

"Nara! You said you could fix it!"

"What the hell is wrong with her?!"

Maiko was on her hands and knees coughing. Someone lifted her by the tops of her arms. She was gently turned around, and pushed toward Sakura. Her hands were already glowing green. As soon as the girl touched her, Maiko felt relief. _I can breath! Oh my god!_

"I understand you!" Maiko shrieked to no one in particular. Immediately, the man who had made the signs grabbed her. She struggled._ As long as they can understand me..._

"I can stand on my own, you know! Geesh! First, I'm randomly in some stupid forest, then there's some stupid guy dragging me through a Forest, and now your tossing me around like a freaking hacky sack!" Maiko ranted, stomping her feet for effect. Someone whistled.

"Nara," Tsunade's voice held a question.

"She couldn't speak our language. I altered that." Maiko looked at him in exasperation.

"Well, obviously. God. I thought you were supposed to be smart. So much for the ninja cliche..." Maiko muttered. Now, normally, she was a very nice person. Shy sometimes, too. Seriously, though. These people had gotten on her last nerve.

The ninja in the room who ever showed emotion, were glaring at her. Tsunade leaned back in her chair, and laced her fingers in front of her. _That guy looks familiar. And the one that did the weird hand thingy... Hmmm... Juthu! No..._

"Well, now that you understand us, maybe you could answer some questions for us," Tsunade instructed her. The demand in her voice was not very concealed. Maiko just looked at her. "Since you obviously know who we are, I would assume you know it's a good idea to cooperate." Tsunade's eyes briefly flicked to the guard behind her. He was twirling a very sharp object carelessly between his fingers._ What was that weapon called again?_

"Alright," Maiko conceded. _Jutsu! That's it! Stupid, weird, magic thingies!_

"Who are you?" Tsunade asked her. _I wonder if they'll kill me if I mess with their Hokage.... Only one way to find out!_

"As in what's my name? What do I do? Or where I live?" Maiko asked her pointedly._They ticked me of... Hehe...payback!_

"Let's start with the name," She replied dryly. _She's no fun!_

"Maiko." The twirling of the weapon continued. _Hmmm.... One was a kunai. I remember that. It was always my favorite... What is that?!_

"Clan?" Tsunade lifted a brow.

Maiko looked confused for a moment, before another bit of the memory about the world she was in appeared._ Oh shit. _

"None." She replied steadily. She saw the ninja next to her shake his head discreetly._ Probably checking if I'm lying._

Tsunade looked slightly surprised with the ninjas signal. _Yup. Definitely checking._

"Position." Was Tsunade's next item._ What? Dang! I'm not a ninja!_

"Do you mean my job?" Maiko asked. The Hokague looked thoroughly exasperated._ This is kinda fun..._

"I suppose." She replied somewhat deafeningly. _Hehe._

"I'm still in school, I don't have one." Maiko told the room of shinobi.

Tsunade looked surprised. "How old are you?" She asked Maiko, squinting at her._ What kind of random question is that?!_

"Fifteen." The ninja just looked confused.

"Aren't you a little old for school?" A ninja behind her- who she strongly suspected was Naruto- asked her. Maiko acquired an annoyed expression.

Tsunade turned her sharp gaze to him for a moment, before lifting a brow at Maiko.

"Why? Should I be? People go to school at forty." Maiko pointed out, as if it should have been obvious. Tsunade shared another look with the man beside Maiko.

This man answered. "Yes. Most people have taken an apprenticeship by thirteen." Maiko glanced at him.

"Seriously? Well, where I come from, people don't usually work for a living at my age." The man was watching her closely.

"Which brings me to the next question," Tsunade started after a moment, "Where are you form?"

"Somewhere you've never heard of." Maiko replied steadily.

The ninja next to the Hokage didn't seem to like her response; he'd stopped twirling his weapon, and was regarding her with a cold stare._ Damn! Now he looks farmiliar too!_

"Humor me," Tsunade instructed her dryly.

"New York," Maiko replied, not missing a beat. Tsunade raised a brow once more; again, the ninja nodded.

"Oh, for god sakes! I have no reason what-so-ever to lie to you!" Maiko exclaimed, shooting a glare at the room in general. Tsunade just proceeded to the next question, not at all surprised she'd figured out what they were doing. Naruto, Sakura, and another she couldn't place all looked faintly surprised, though._ Seriously, people? It was obvious!_

"Where is that?" _Strike three._

"New York city is in New York state; which is in the United States; which is part of North America; which is part of the Northern Hemisphere; which is on Earth. Though you probably know about the last one. Then again, they never do say what you call your world!" Maiko cheekily replied.

Most of the ninja looked confused, Tsunade once again regarded the ninja at her side.

"She speaks the truth," He confirmed out loud this time._ No duh!_

"I just said that!" Maiko shrieked. Instantly, she was once again physically detained. "I'm not going to do anything!" She roughly pulled her arm out of the ninjas firm grasp. He let her go._ GOD!_

"Forgive us for the... Precaution." Tsunade requested, not looking sorry in the slightest_. Gee. Thanks for the sincerity_. Outwardly, Maiko just crossed her arms.

"You are in Konoha now," Tsunade began, "Which I believe you already know," insert eye roll, "And you will now be required to tell us all you know and how you know it_." Like hell_.

"Why would I do that?" Maiko asked. The weapon spinning began once more. One of them grabbed onto her arm with a pronounced leer, and the very audible draw of a weapon.

"I''m sure we could... Persuade you." Tsuande replied suggestively. Maiko just glared at the ninja holding onto her.

"Let go of me you bastard! I could sue you for assault!" Maiko growled. Normally, she wouldn't be near this brave, but when Maiko gets mad... Ahem. Anyway, bad things happen. That, and she looses all sense of self preservation.

She and the nin locked gazes, and he dropped hers to pointedly glance at his grip on her arm. His glance was taunting, clearly saying, 'I've still got you.'_ Bastard._

"Let her go," Tsunade commanded through the now silence. He did as he was told. Maiko wrenched her arm away form him, glancing at the finger prints in her flesh, and resuming her glare directed at the Hokage.

"You will do it, because if you don't we will torture and kill you. We need to know if you are a threat." Tsunade told her bluntly. This time, with the adrenaline rush wearing off, Maiko shuddered._ Great._

"Fine," She replied with a huff. _Can't act scared now... _

"What do you want to know?" Maiko asked. The nin around her still hadn't relaxed._ Joy._

"How did you know Team Kakashi's names?" Tsunade began.

"That required a very long explanation," Maiko informed the Hokage.

"Very well, " Tsunade made a gesture for her to proceed._ Great. This should be fun!_

"Well, obviously I'm not from around here," a snort echoed in the room, "Where I come from, your all a T.V. show. Something young people watch for entertainment. Your entire world is just an anime to me. I watched the show a couple years ago. That's how I knew their names." Maiko explained. Hands grabbed her face, and a blood red eye was suddenly trapping her. Her head swam for countless seconds, before she was thrust away. She blinked in confusion.

"Hatake!" The Hokage scolded.

"She speaks the truth," He informed his leader, not at all chastened.

"What was that?" Maiko asked, genuinely curious, and still too dazed to be mad. Neither the Hokage nor Kakashi supplied an answer, so neither did anyone else. Tsunade rubbed her temples. Half the nin weren't even attempting to hide their shocked expressions.

One stepped toward the Hokage, "Hokage sama, you can't possible believe this girl! It's simply preposterous! Think of who she could really be! Perhaps Hatake-san made a mistake-" The ninja was cut off by a deadly voice.

"I don't make mistakes." The man glanced briefly at Kakashi before turning back to Tsunade.

"Really, we have to consider the possibility-" He continued, but stopped when the Hokage raised a hand.

"Hatake-san is a Sharingan master, I very highly doubt he made an error on something as simple as wheather someone was lying or not; you would do well to remember to honor him, Atsushi-san," Tsunade replied to the young man, who stepped back to stand by the wall once again.

Tsunade directed her gaze to Maiko's once more, "Well, now we do have a problem, don't we?" She asked thoughtfully.

"Nara," Tsunade began, waiting until the boy who had changed her speech stepped up to her desk.

"Since you seem to be the best equipped for this job, I want you to take her to the compound with you until I tell you otherwise. I want you both back here at nine in the morning, understood?" She asked him, and he walked toward the door after a nod from her.

Turning back toward Maiko, Tsunade sent her a stern look. "Now, Maiko, I want you to cooperate with the Nara clan for tonight, and tomorrow we'll try and figure out exactly what your doing here," She instructed, then waved her out the door behind the ninja she was to go home with.

As the large door shut behind her, Maiko swore she heard the Hokage mutter, "Not again."

* * *

**Yay! New chapter! I'd love a review!!**


	4. AN

**I am really, really, really sorry I ahven't updated! My laptop broke, so I have to use the family computer! Which is pretty much impossible to get on for more than fifteen minutes! My e-mail and writing are SO backed up! Sorry again! I'll do my best to write until it's fixed!**

**~Baying-for-the-Moon**

**P.S. To whom it may apply...Prongsie can still write. Problem is, I'm the one who edits. Yeah, sorry.**


End file.
